


The Red Coronation

by MorningstarAlexis



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarAlexis/pseuds/MorningstarAlexis
Summary: 主飞唐，有立克，非典型性ABO，不喜慎入。ABO设定：唐毅（A，信息素为乌龙茶）x 孟少飞（AO嵌合体（人为植入），A时信息素为可乐，O时信息素为牛奶）Jack（A，信息素为一款叫做蓝色海岸的鸡尾酒）x 赵立安（B，但实际是O信息素为巧克力味）





	The Red Coronation

（十）  
约定好了第二天要一起行动，唐毅就提出今晚让孟少飞去自己家。孟少飞内心也不是没有动过想要两人同居的念头，但是自己作为保镖住在唐毅家和真正的同居还是有很大差距的，而且同居肯定不会是两个人去挤自己的小床，这么看来，同居这件事肯定不能是自己先开口。与此同时，唐毅心中也是有些纠结的，既希望孟少飞可以时时刻刻在自己的视线以内，然而又想到自己的身边在行天盟漂白期间可以说是非常不安全，所以也迟迟没有把这件事情说出来。  
“唐毅，我……”  
“孟少飞，你……”  
异口同声之后当两个人的眼神对上，突然发现对方想的可能是和自己相同的事情。孟少飞决定把这个开口的机会让给唐毅。  
“孟少飞，你愿意搬过来和我一起住吗？”孟少飞看到眼前的男人小心翼翼又有些躲闪的眼神，就明白了眼前人的顾虑。这种时候当然是一个抱抱就可以解决问题。  
“唐毅，我知道你在想什么，我是警察诶，警校第一名毕业的诶，有谁能来找我的麻烦，我还要负责保护你呢！”孟少飞说完，还特别摆出了一副十分耐打的样子。唐毅又一次被自家小警察一秒破功。  
“我要回家拿点东西，可以先去一下我的公寓吗？”孟少飞询问了在前面开车的Jack,把车头成功掉转的Jack默默的戴起了墨镜，最近自己被闪瞎的次数有点多啊，老板最近都笑出褶子来了。  
孟少飞让唐毅在车里等着就好，自己很快下来。简单收拾了一下自己的行李，孟少飞突然发现可能这四年来自己公寓里最重要的东西就是那面贴满调查行天盟和四年前案子信息的墙了，上次唐毅看到的时候还在吐槽自己把他画的太丑了，那还能怪谁，谁让他这个黑道老大从来没有正面照片可以用！想到这里，孟少飞决定下次一定要给唐毅好好拍一次照片，要不然长着那样一张脸岂不是一种浪费。把钥匙小心的放在门口的报箱中，孟少飞觉得内心居然比起不舍，更多的是一种新生活的期待和不安。  
“孟少飞，怎么了？”在楼下等了将近半个小时都没有看到人下楼的唐毅还是着急的循着记忆摸到了门口，却看到的是孟少飞站在门口呆呆立着的情形。  
“你，你不舍得这里吗？”孟少飞听到声音转过身来就被一个结实的拥抱环住。  
“没有，只是在想一想这段时间发生的事情，突然有些感慨而已。”孟少飞单手抚摸过恋人的脸颊，看到唐毅缓慢的闭上了眼睛，他怎么会不懂得这是什么信号呢？于是就在那面重要的墙的见证下两个人的距离逐渐减少到负数。  
一吻结束，两个人一起沉默着下楼。  
“我觉得最近自己越来越容易产生些小情绪了，是不是越来越像Omega了？”孟少飞突然一句话打破沉默。  
“没关系，我让江劲堂赶紧找办法，还给他提供了一大笔钱和人力物力一定可以治好的。”“不，我并不是不能接受这种变化，我只是在想尽快查明真相，而且如果我变成Omega的话我们是不是可以更加顺利的在一起了，不用像这样遮遮掩掩的，可以有正常人的生活。”孟少飞把这些一直憋在心中的话吐露了出来。  
走在前面的唐毅停住了脚步，就着楼道昏黄的灯光，再一次吻上了心心念念的唇。“我之前从来没有想过拥有正常人的生活，尽管我曾经以为那就是最美好的事情。我觉得那是不属于我的另一个世界的存在。但是现在我明白了，只要有你在，这就是我最想要的的人生。”  
当Jack终于看到两个难舍难分的人出现在视野里的时候，终于松了口气，再晚几分钟他就打算上去救人了。拿起手机看到自家小个子发最新的讯息。  
赵子：Jack，你还没有结束工作吗？我已经吃完了你送来的夜宵，谢谢你哦。对了，我还喝了牛奶哦，不用你再唠叨一遍了。  
Jack扶额然后看到自家老板和老板娘逐渐走近，赶紧回了条消息。“工作很轻松的，不用担心，就是有点费墨镜。你早点休息哦，明天再联系。”然后赶紧给老板开了门。

回到了唐毅家，孟少飞把自己的东西收拾好摆放在自己住的客卧里，就听到唐毅走近的声音。  
“今晚来我房间吗？孟警官？”孟警官好歹当了这么多年Alpha，怎么会听不懂这种暗示。  
“唐老大，你是要搞黄色吗？小心我逮捕你哦。”孟少飞从腰间拿出了手铐，然后看到眼前人的眼神暗了一个八度。完了完了完了……在两个人不知道如何就来到了浴室之前孟少飞脑子中只剩下这一种声音。  
“唐毅，我，我今天没有发情，你，你要不然诱导我发情也行啊，要不然会很痛。”孟少飞在身上最后一块布料被甩到一边的同时做着最后的挣扎。  
“不，每次那种状态下你都是不清醒的状态，我想让你记住我们的第一次。”孟少飞觉得自己今天一定难逃一劫了，没想到自己的处男之身要葬身在他们同居第一天了。感受着唐毅在自己身上落下的一个又一个的吻，很温柔，很珍视。孟少飞也想到他们从确认关系以来，唐毅为了避免让自己发情一直在打着抑制剂，见到自己也要时时刻刻压抑着信息素，没有强迫过自己，但同样都是Alpha当然懂得这种滋味是多么难受，孟少飞转过身去从被动承受着来自唐毅的爱抚到主动出击，趁着现在还可以反攻的机会，谁上谁下还不一定呢！两个人如同野兽一般撕扯彼此的身体，浴室中氤氲的水汽增加着暧昧的气氛，狭小的空间中乌龙茶味越来越重。  
“去床上，我控制不住信息素了。”唐毅凭着最后一丝理智拉着两人去了自己的卧室。之前孟少飞从来没有觉得唐毅的力气这么大知道自己被重重的摔在床上那一刻，还不及他反应过来，他从余光中瞄到了唐毅居然拿着自己的手铐，下一秒的事情十分顺利，他，孟少飞，堂堂人民保姆，被黑道老大拷在了床上。正想着，突然从胸前传来一阵异样的感觉。  
“居然还在出神，看来孟警官是对服务不满意啊，恩？”说完唐毅又使坏一般的舔舐着孟少胸前的茱萸，“别揉啦，我现在又不是Omega，没，没什么感觉的。”孟少飞决定继续装傻，强烈抑制着自己身体里被撩拨起来的一阵阵快感，接着感受到唐毅充满枪茧的大手划过腹部来到了禁区的部位开始揉捏，并俯身将小少飞含/进了口中。  
“哈，啊，你，你慢点，不，不要这样，真的好奇怪。”孟少飞被眼前的画面已经刺激到语无伦次，“怎么会奇怪呢？我说过不会让你感到难过的。手不要乱动，你们的手铐质量你自己应该很清楚，不要伤到自己。”唐毅继续着右手的动作，左手死死地按住孟少飞的双手，听着孟少飞在自己身下从强烈抑制着的喘息到禁不住溢出口的呻吟最后在孟少飞高/潮后扬起的颈部留下一个属于自己的牙印，唐毅感到十分满足。  
“服务如何呀，孟警官？”孟少飞刚从高潮中缓过神来就看到一边的人从容不迫的态度，“你把这个解开，我的技术也不比你的差的。”孟警官怎么可能就这么放弃挣扎呢？但他不知道在唐毅眼中浑身带着自己留在的吻痕还在床上扭来扭去的孟少飞根本就是在对自己的理智的挑衅。“孟警官，为了让你提前适应一下未来的角色，我觉得有必要进行些练习。”说着唐毅抚摸过身下人的腰线到达后庭，“唐毅，你，你不要冲动啊，我现在没那个功能啊，以后有的是机会，现在我用手帮你好不好？”孟少飞在心里已经想好明天之后果然还是赶紧去上班，搬回自己的小公寓才是保命的最好措施。  
“不好。”唐毅非常简洁的回答击溃了孟少飞觉得自己还可以全身而退的幻想。只见唐毅从旁边拿起了凡士林，还有一瓶亮晶晶的东西。“这，这是什么？”孟少飞感觉到从后穴传来的异样的感觉，“润滑啊，要不然你会受伤。”唐毅伸进了一根手指，“少飞，放松，来跟着我深呼吸，就不痛了。”孟少飞尝试着放松，突然感觉好像并不是很痛还有种很说不出来的滋味从后面逐渐弥漫在全身。“不，不对，你除了润滑剂，是不是还用了其他东西？”孟少飞好歹也是在警局各个部门都呆过的人，在查缴夜店的时候不止一次听说过有这种东西。唐毅将他翻了个个，直接欺身上来，用自己已经充血的阳/具在两人之间摩擦。“不用担心，这是Andy昨天给我的，绝对对身体无害的情趣用品，质量有保证。”唐毅感觉到身下人的喘息越来越明显，于是撤出手指，换成自己的东西，“孟少飞，记住，你是我的。”然后径直插/了进去，“啊，唐毅，你明天完了！”唐毅十分满意的收下了自己恋人的警告，“我等着哦，明天孟警官怎么找我算账？”然后开始了身下的律动，听到了身下人传来了越来越高昂的呻吟，“啊，哈，啊，不要那么快，太快了，唐毅，我，我不行了……”孟少飞分不清到底是药效还是自己的感觉，看着唐毅自己在身上奋力耕耘的样子，他主动伸出手抱住了唐毅。  
“我们一起？好不好？”唐毅整理了一下恋人被汗水微微打湿的头发。  
“恩。”唐毅把体位改成了后/入/式，开始最后的全速冲刺，两人一起到达极乐的巅峰。“唐毅，我爱你。”在大脑变成一片空白之前孟少飞的用尽最后的力气说出了这句话，然后感受到唐毅咬住了自己的后颈，很痛，很霸道但莫名让他心安。  
“少飞，不要睡，我带你去清理，不好意思我没忍住。”唐毅把孟少飞抱起来去了浴室好好进行了清理，太过于疲倦的孟少飞直接在浴缸里打起了盹。唐毅又把床上用品都换了一遍，把人仔细的擦干净轻轻放回到床上。  
临睡前，大的动静还是把孟少飞吵醒了，“唐毅，你死定了，明天不许跑。”  
唐毅把环在腰上的手紧了紧，“好啊，我不跑，乖乖给你打。”没想到孟少飞居然还很软糯的嗯了一声在自己的怀里又找了一个舒服的姿势睡着了。  
行天盟少主觉得自己很需要再去冲个凉水澡了。

TBC.

六一小剧场：  
孟少飞：唐毅~我要儿童节礼物  
唐毅：好啊，晚上你可以选姿势，道具也可以哦。  
孟少飞：滚……我马上就搬回去。

赵子：Jack，六一节快乐~  
Jack：我给你寄了六一节豪华零食礼包  
赵子：哇~谢谢你，Jack，你要什么礼物啊？  
Jack：可以要一个绑着丝带的赵子吗？  
赵子：……讨厌啦，我们还没到这个剧情啦


End file.
